Roto en Dos
by Amy Mischief'Love
Summary: Los merodeadores en su 4to. año, regresan a Hogwarts. Sirius tiene una nueva novia llamada Dafne. Pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando conozca a una chica de Slytherin? ¿Podrá él llegar a sentir algo por ella? ¿Con quién debería quedarse? Es Dafne o Serena, es la Gryffindor o la Slytherin... Porque ahora Sirius estaba Roto en Dos. Sirius x OC. Acepto reviews.
1. A primera vista

**N.A.: Ésta vez me decidí hacer un fic de Harry Potter, espero que sea de su agrado. Los personajes y la saga no son míos, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling , sólo los personajes de:_ Dafne Wingate y Serena de Gondelaurier _son míos. Igualmente la historia es mía, al igual que las ideas. ¡Disfruten!**

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

Empezaba ya el 4to. año para los merodeadores. Y allí estaban ellos, caminando el tramo de camino que llevaba al castillo. Como siempre, James, Sirius y Remus caminaban juntos, los dos primeros hablando de tonterías, como siempre solían hacerlo. Remus sólo los escuchaba como la mayoría de las veces. Peter caminaba tras ellos, como un perrito faldero.

—Eh, Canuto... ¿Sigues saliendo con esa chica? —Preguntó James.

—¿Con Dafne? Sí.

—Ya dime de verdad, ¿acaso crees que me voy a creer que esa chica te aguanta?

—Ya cállate, Cornamenta.

El pelinegro se echó a reír y le dio un suave empujón al castaño.

—No te pongas _princesa_.

—Princesa Quejicus.

Ambos se echaron a reír en cuanto el castaño dijo eso. Remus sólo suspiró al oírlos, siempre andaban haciendo esa clase de comentarios por todos y en la mayoría de sus comentarios tenían que insultar al Slytherin.

—Quieren por favor dejar de insultar al pobre Severus, ni siquiera ha pasado el primer día y ya lo están insultando.

—Rem, no te pongas de aguafiestas el primer día —Respondió Sirius, riendo.

—Eh, Canuto, mirad quién viene allí —Dijo James.

Sirius volvió la vista y miró a la rubia que caminó hasta él y tomó su brazo.

—¡Sirius!

—Hola, dulzura.

James hizo una mueca al oír eso, sacando la lengua riendo por lo bajo. Sirius al verlo, le dio un leve golpe en el hombro y éste sólo se sobo, riendo al verlo. La chica simplemente rió suavemente, prendida del brazo del muchacho.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—De maravilla, Dafne.

—Te extrañé.

—Y yo a tí, dulzura.

—Dan asco, enserio —Rió James.

—¡Cállate Cornamenta!

James se echó a reír de nuevo, mientras entraban al castillo. Pero eran detenidos por un momento, mientras le explicaban todo a los nuevos de primer año y demás. Remus miró a la rubia y la saludó al verla, Dafne al verlo sonrió y le hizo la misma seña. La chica se llamaba Dafne Wingate, y era la actual novia de Sirius, era de la misma casa. Ella tenía un cabello largo y lacio, de color rubio, y con unos ojos color miel. Era muy bonita.

—¡Pff! Lo que nos faltaba, que les tuvieran que explicar a los de primer año.

—Tranquilo Canuto, no pueden tardarse toda la eternidad —Respondió James.

—Pues espero que se apuren.

Sirius bufó, mientras tomaba la mano de su novia y mirada al gentío de alumnos enfrente de las puertas. James se apoyó en una de las paredes que habían y al voltear miró a un Slytherin pasar por allí.

—¡Eh, Canuto... Mira quien está allí! —Señaló el pelinegro.

El castaño se volvió y miró hacia donde su amigo se encontraba. A unos metros se encontraba Severus, parado y leyendo un libro. Sirius sonrió y miró a James, ambos mirándose con complicidad. El mago soltó la mano de su novia, decidido de acercarse al Slytherin para molestarlo. Remus los miró y lanzó un profundo suspiro al ver que iba a comenzar la pelea.

—¡Hey, Quejicus!

Severus al oír su nombre, se volteó pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hacer algo, una chica iba pasando y se tropezó al pasar junto a Sirius. Severus al ver que la chica se había tropezado, se agachó a ayudarla pues era de su misma casa. Sirius bufó al verlo.

—¡Quítate Quejicus, no le estorbes a la señorita!

Al decir eso, Sirius se agachó igual a ayudarla. La muchacha alzó la mirada y miró al castaño. Sirius hizo lo mismo, tomando su brazo para ayudarla, pero se detuvo al verla. Los ojos de él se miraron con los de ella. Los ojos de ella eran de un color verde claro, eran muy bellos. Sirius se quedó mirándola un buen rato, observándola más detenidamente. Su cabello era castaño y largo, el cuál caía en ondulaciones en su espalda.

—Ejem.

La muchacha tenía ambos brazos sostenidos por ambos jóvenes, y tratando de llamar la atención de ambos. Severus igual se había distraído unos momentos mirándola. Ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de soltarla, hasta que Sirius se percató de que Severus estaba allí.

—Quejicus le estás pegando tus gérmenes.

Severus miró a Sirius y gruñó un poco al oírlo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó el Slytherin a ella.

—Sí, yo...

—Por Merlín, Quejicus lárgate de aquí —Dijo Sirius, empujándolo lejos.

La chica hizo intento de sostener al Slytherin al ver que él se había tambaleado cuando Sirius lo había empujado. Sirius al ver que Severus se alejaba, miró a la chica y sonrió.

—Perdona a este... Tarado, ¿de qué casa eres?

—¿Que no es obvio? —Respondió la chica, resoplando levemente.

Sirius bajó la mirada y miró el emblema de Slytherin en su uniforme, se sorprendió un poco. ¿Cómo era que alguien tan hermosa como ella estaba en esa casa? No lo comprendía, pero aún así, debía admitir que ella no era como las otras chicas de Slytherin, ella era _diferente_ por lo que veía.

—Conque una Slytherin, ¿eh?

—Sí, así es.

—Un placer conocerte.

La muchacha lo miró de arriba a abajo. Debía admitir que pasar ser de Gryffindor, él era muy guapo. Por un momento se distrajo, mirándolo. Tenía un físico ejercitado, no tanto, pero podía verse. Luego miró su rostro, él tenía una bella sonrisa. Se sonrojó un poco al percatarse de que estaba mirando sus labios.

—Supongo que el placer es mío —Respondió ella.

—Me llamo Sirius Black.

—Un Black, ¿eh? Tu hermano es Regulus, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo es... Pero yo soy mucho más guapo.

La joven se echó a reír al oír eso.

—¿Qué? Es la verdad..

—Claaaaro.

Sirius torció los labios y volteó a ver, percatándose de que comenzaban a abrir las puertas del Gran Comedor. Pronto todos comenzaron a entrar, y pudo ver que la joven estaba a punto de seguir a los demás. Apenas y ella había avanzado unos cuantos pasos, cuando él la tomó del brazo, jalándola suavemente.

—Espera.

—¿Qué? —Se volteó ella, mirándolo con aquellos ojos verdes que a él le habían gustado.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

La joven sonrió, soltándose del agarre de él y acercándose un poco.

—Serena... Serena de Gondelaurier.

Respondió, antes de darse media vuelta y entrar al Gran Comedor, seguida de Narcissa y Bellatrix Black. Sirius la miró y formó una sonrisa ladina, Dafne lo esperaba del otro lado.

—Sirius, vamos...

El interpelado asintió, y miró por última vez a la chica. Miró como ella se iba a sentar a la mesa donde estaban los de su casa, se entretuvo un momento mirando a la chica, observó como sonreía y como su cabello se movía cada vez que ella volteaba o se acomodaba en su asiento. Nunca había visto a ninguna chica igual a ella.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir que la rubia le tomaba del brazo.

—¿Sirius?

El chico volteó, mirando a Dafne y se inclinó para besarla rápidamente. Ella satisfecha, jaló su brazo para entrar al Gran Comedor. Sirius la miró y caminó junto a ella, mientras le dedicaba una última mirada a aquella Slytherin, formando una sonrisa ladina. Repitiendo aquél nombre en su mente.

—Serena... Serena de Gondelaurier.


	2. Pociones

**N.A.: Perdón por tardarme en subir capis, mi inspiración no ayuda mucho, asi que aprovecharé éste momento que la tengo para sacarle provecho. Se me olvidó hacer una dedicatoria en el anterior capi, así que ahora la pongo:**

_**Hiver Laurant (Yuki Nakashima): Gracias a tí, pude hacer el personaje de Dafne, tú me diste la idea, así que gracias mia sorellina. Y espero que subas más de tus capis, ¡te quiero mucho!**_

**Bueno, ahora si, disfruten el capi.**

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

Sirius acompañó a Dafne a la mesa de su casa, Gryffindor. La chica se sentó y él se sentó a su lado, enfrente de James, Remus y Peter. Como en todas las ocasiones, Dumbledore comenzó a dar un pequeño "discurso" acerca del año entrante. Los alumnos guardaron silencio, escuchando las palabras del director, todos menos el joven Black. Él simplemente miraba al director con una expresión de aburrimiento, Sirius siempre era así, un poco desinteresado de las cosas. Hasta que de pronto, volvió su mirada a la mesa de Slytherin.

Enseguida él dirigió su mirada a aquellos ojos verdes de ella. Serena lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Pasaron un momento así, casi unos segundos, antes de que ella dirigiera su mirada al frente y Sirius soltara una leve risita. Le parecía divertido, aquella chica Slytherin no era como las otras, o al menos no lo aparentaba. Miró cómo ella platicaba con su prima, Narcissa Black. Sin embargo, algo le hizo volver la mirada al sentir un leve peso en su hombro.

Al voltear, observó como Dafne apoyaba su cabeza en uno de sus hombros, mientras escuchaba las palabras del director, las cuáles no duraron mucho ya que comenzaron a llamar a los de primero para poder colocarlos en una casa fija. Sirius miró por unos momentos a su novia, entreteniéndose en acomodar algunos mechones de cabello rubio que se resbalaban en el rostro de ella. A simple vista, bien podría decirse que el interpelado era una persona tranquila y tierna, al menos a lado de la chica.

Serena por su parte, lo miraba de reojo mientras él hacía eso. Se veía tierno haciendo aquello, acomodando el cabello de la Gryffindor con delicadeza, se notaba mucho que él la quería mucho. Miró como peinaba sus cabellos como si fuera algo delicado y frágil que pudiera romperse. Aquella visión que tenía, la hizo entristecer por un momento, sin saber porqué.

Pronto, después de haber colocado a cada chico y chica de primero en su respectiva casa, el director anunció que podían comenzar sus clases normales y en su horario normal, sólo los de primero debían quedarse a esperar instrucciones. Serena se levantó de su mesa, haciéndose un lado al ver pasar a Severus como rayo para alcanzar a la pelirroja. Se rió un poco al verlo alcanzarla y acompañarla a la clase de pociones, la cuál era la primera. Serena sonrió y caminó hasta la salida, pero iba distraída revisando sus libros que no se percató de que Sirius junto a Dafne caminaron igual en la misma dirección.

Justo antes de cruzar la puerta, el hombro de Serena chocó con el de Dafne. La Slytherin volteó y miro a la chica, la cuál la miró e hizo una leve mueca.

—Perdón —Murmuró Serena.

Dafne la miró, haciendo una mueca. Serena bien sabía que había mucha rivalidad en sus casas, pero eso a ella no le importaba, solo le importaba no tratar de causar problemas con los de otra casa. La Gryffindor asintió con la cabeza.

—Solo ten más cuidado.

Respondió secamente la rubia, formando una leve sonrisa antes de seguir caminando. Sirius que iba a su lado, miró a Serena por unos momentos, antes de seguir a su novia, rápidamente. Serena arqueó una ceja, pero ignoró al chico, caminando hasta su clase. Buscó el pergamino donde tenía anotado sus horarios, miró que clase tenía. La primera que tenía era pociones, dos horas junto a los de Gryffindor.

Al leer eso, alzó la mirada, observando como el interpelado daba vuelta al pasillo junto a la chica. Genial, si que tenía suerte. Suspiró y guardó su pergamiento, corriendo para no llegar tarde a su clase.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

Al llegar al salón miró antes de entrar, pensando que el profesor tal vez ya hubiera llegado. Pero al ver que no había señales de él, Serena entró rápidamente y se fue a sentar junto a Severus, como siempre solía hacerlo, antes de que él se emparejara con Lily. Severus la miró cuando ésta se sentó.

—Tienes suerte, no ha llegado el profesor —Pronunció casi en voz baja el Slytherin.

Serena al escuchar su voz, se volteó, mirando al chico y asintiendo suavemente, mientras soltaba una leve risa.

—Si, supongo.

Después de responderle, se agachó para dejar sus cosas debajo de la mesa. Severus la miró, y luego cuando ella se incoporó, él retiró la mirada, mirando ahora a la pelirroja. Serena miró hacia la misma dirección y miró a Sirius junto a Dafne.

Lo único que pudo observar fue a Dafne acomodarle el cabello de un lado a Sirius, el cuál hizo una mueca y luego volvió a desordenárselo. Cosa que se le hizo graciosa a Serena, y sin que se diera cuenta, comenzó a reírse por lo bajo. Severus quién había escuchado su risa, volvió su mirada y arqueó una ceja.

—¿De qué tanto te ríes?

Serena dejó de reír al oír la pregunta y sacudió la cabeza levemente.

—De nada.

Enseguida se escuchó el ruido de la puerta, por lo que todos se callaron, viendo como el profesor Slughorn entraba en el aula. Serena miró de reojo a Severus y se calló, prestando atención al igual que él.

—Disculpen la tardanza, me entretuve hablando de unas cosas con el director.

Comentó Horace Slughorn, mientras reía levemente, aunque ninguno de los alumnos se rió de eso. Luego comenzó a escribir algo en aquella especie de pizarrón, poniendo las instrucciones y el tiempo que llevaríamos. Serena leyó las instrucciones y comprobando que se trataba de la poción _Veritaserum_. Una vez que los demás vieron que las instrucciones ya estaban escritas, se levantaron por sus ingredientes.

Sin embargo, cuando me levanté escuché la voz del profesor, entre todo el griterío.

—¡Esperen, esperen! Formaré las parejas.

Enseguida todos, dejaron los ingredientes y algunos se los llevaron a su mesa esperando. Slughorn comenzó a decir las parejas conforme iba viendo a los alumnos.

—Avery y Arthur Weasley.

—Lucius Malfoy y Peter Pettigrew.

—Severus Snape y Lily Evans.

—Mulciber y Dafne Wingate.

—Serena de Gondelaurier y...

Serena alzó la mirada al oír su nombre, mordiéndose un tanto el labio inferior. Miró a su alrededor a todos los Gryffindors que quedaban, eran pocos y se fijó en que entre ellos estaba Sirius. "Por favor que no me toque con él, que no me emparejen con él.." Se repetía en su mente la Slytherin en su cabeza, esperando escuchar otro nombre, pero no fue así.

—Y.. Sirius Black.

La castaña bufó levemente, lo que le faltaba. "Yo si que tengo mala suerte" Se dijo a sí misma, antes de tomar sus cosas e ir a sentarse junto al Gryffindor, el cuál tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Serena arqueó una ceja al ver su sonrisa.

—¿Qué? ¿Te parezco graciosa o qué?

Sirius negó suavemente con la cabeza y volteó la mirada hacia el caldero que aparecía enfrente de ellos.

—¿Eres así de seria todo el tiempo? —Preguntó él.

—Sólo con los de tu clase, claro —Respondió ella.

—¿Y cuáles serían los de "mi" clase?

Serena lo miró de arriba a abajo con sus ojos color esmeralda y apoyó su mentón en su puño. Sirius rió en sus adentros al sentirse inspeccionado por la mirada de ella.

—Hm. Chicos que se creen "mejor" que todos.

El interpelado arqueó una ceja, haciendo un leve mohín al oír su contestación.

—Yo no me creo "mejor" que todos, lo soy.

—Da igual, sigues siendo un engreído.

La castaña se levantó después de decir eso, directo a buscar sus ingredientes mientras dejaba al castaño boquiabierto. Sirius la miró y soltó un suave gruñido como si estuviera en su forma animal, mirando como ella se colaba entre el grupo, para buscar los ingredientes.

Simplemente no podía concebirlo aún, él, Sirius Black, era el chico más buscado por las chicas y de la nada, ella no parecía caer con todas sus bromas o chistes que hacía. Pero eso no iba a quedarse así, sonrió para sí mismo y apoyó su mejilla en su puño de manera despreocupada. De repente se le ocurrió voltear hacia donde estaba Dafne, la cuál le hizo una seña de saludo desde su lugar al verlo.

Sirius correspondió el gesto y luego volvió de nuevo su mirada a la castaña, mirando como trataba de acomodar los ingredientes en sus brazos, pero aún así, eran varios. Sonrió para sí y se levantó, caminando hacia donde estaba Serena para ayudarla con las cosas. Sin embargo, algo hizo que Serena se resbalara y casi soltara los ingredientes que tenía. Sirius al ver eso, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, estirando los brazos para sostenerla, sin querer, tomándola entre sus brazos. Serena al sentir el agarre se hizo hacia adelante, quedando casi a centímetros de su rostro.

Se hizo un silencio en el aula y todos volvieron su mirada a ellos. Serena tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y Sirius sólo tenía la mirada clavada en sus ojos. La única que no se había percatado era Dafne, la cuál estaba ocupada haciendo todo el trabajo, ya que Mulciber no era muy colaborador.

Mulciber sólo por molestar, sonrió y se apoyó en la mesa.

—Hey, no sabía que Sirius era tan casanova.

Dafne al oír eso, arqueó una ceja y torció la boca.

—¿Eh, de qué hablas?

Mulciber señaló al fondo del salón, donde estaban los ingredientes con uno de sus largos y delgados dedos. Dafne siguió el camino que él le señalaba, abriendo los ojos como platos al ver a su novio sosteniendo a la Slytherin. Por un momento se había quedado paralizada, viendo del uno al otro, tratando de entender todo.

Después, apretó los puños suavemente mientras se mordía la lengua y formaba una sonrisa.

—Sólo está ayudando a Gondelaurier —Pronunció la rubia, volviendo a sus cosas.

Mulciber arqueó una ceja y asintió, encogiéndose de hombros. Al fin y al cabo a él no le importaba.

—Si, como digas.

Dafne lo escuchó y bufó suavemente. Sirius no podía estar coqueteando con esa, ¿o sí? Y al fin y al cabo, ella era novia de Sirius, no Serena, no tenía nada de que preocuparse. Pero aún así, tendría la mirada fija en Serena. No iba a permitir que cualquiera quisiera bajarle el novio. Los miró de reojo y susurró para si misma en voz baja.

—Sirius, tu y yo tendremos una larga charla.


	3. Impresiones

**N.A.: Si, si, ya sé que me demoro mucho en subir capítulos, perdón, ¡perdón! Prometo que me esforzaré en subir más pronto los capítulos. Bueno, ya para que sigo escribiendo. ¡Disfruten!**

**—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-**

Serena fijó sus ojos esmeralda en él sin decir nada, Sirius hizo lo mismo mientras aún la sostenía entre sus brazos. Él jamás había visto ojos iguales a los de ella, ni con ese brillo que había en su mirada, por un momento se quedo viéndola como hipnotizado sin darse cuenta de que ella había removido suavemente su brazo al sentir que los ingredientes no le cabían en el agarre. Pronto todos comenzaron a volver a su trabajo al ver que el tiempo corría, cosa de la que también se percató Serena.

—Ejem..

La castaña carraspeó levemente para llamar la atención del animago. Sirius escuchando el carraspeo de ella, bajó la mirada, tomando el ingrediente en su mano antes de que éste cayera al suelo. Serena se separó un poco, sujetando los demás ingredientes con firmeza; pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Sirius fue tomando ingredientes, uno por uno, cada uno extraído de los brazos de Serena.

—¿Qué es lo que haces, Black?

Sirius le dirigió una mirada rápida mientras tomaba todos los ingredientes; la castaña seguía mirándolo sin hacer objeción a lo que hacía.

—¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo?

Serena gruño levemente al ver que hacía comentarios parecidos a los de ella, siguiéndole el juego. Se cruzó de brazos y lo siguió en silencio hasta la mesa que compartían, la chica esperó que Sirius acomodara los ingredientes para que ella pudiera abrir el libro y comenzar a leer las instrucciones. Miró de reojo al Gryffindor. Él estaba tan despreocupado, haciéndole unas señas a Dafne, la cuál sólo se reía por lo bajo.

La Slytherin torció la boca un poco, dando un duro golpe en la mesa con su libro. Sirius al escuchar el golpe, giró la cabeza mirándola.

—¿Se puede saber que te pasa? —Preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

—Ni creas que voy a hacer todo el trabajo yo sola —Contestó fastidiada la castaña. — Deja de andar de meloso con tu noviecita y haz algo.

Sirius formó una sonrisa ladina.

—Estás... ¿celosa?

Serena que miraba el libro, alzó la mirada, frunciendo levemente el ceño y ruborizándose un poco. ¿Celosa ella?.

—¿De esa oxigenada? ¡Ja! Le tendría más celos a una lechuza que a ella.

—Entonces seguiré en lo que hacía..

Él volvió su mirada hacía donde estaba la leona. Serena levantó una mano y rápidamente lo jalo de la corbata.

—Escúchame bien, _pulgoso_, más te vale que te pongas a trabajar sino quieres que yo..

—¿Que tú, qué?

Sirius mantuvo la mirada en los ojos de ella, con una sonrisa altanera plasmada en el rostro. A la Slytherin la sangre comenzó a subirsele a las mejillas de lo molesta que estaba. Apretó su corbata con fuerza.

—Trabajarás, si no quieres despertar en la enfermería con un gran golpe en la cabeza.

El interpelado soltó una risita y curvó la boca.

—De acuerdo, está bien.

La castaña formó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Lo soltó de la corbata, dándole un suave empujón antes de volver a bajar la mirada en el libro y comenzar a leer de nuevo. Pero para que él no volviera a distraerse, le fue pasando ingredientes.

—¿Para qué quiero yo esto? —Preguntó el animago.

—¿Eres bruto o qué? Es lo que vas a poner en el caldero. Te voy a pasar los ingredientes y tú, como buen perrito faldero, los vas a ir echando en el caldero. Luego lo mueves con la cuchara y listo.

Sirius rodó los ojos y obedeció sin decir nada.

Así continuó la clase, Serena le pasaba los ingredientes y Sirius los echaba en el caldero como le había sido dicho por la contraria. A veces él se detenía a dirigirle una rápida mirada a la rubia, pero enseguida Serena lo llenaba de ingredientes así que no le quedaba remedio más que trabajar. Y no era tan malo, hubo un momento en donde Serena no le pasó nada, solamente leía. No era tan malo, el simple hecho de trabajar con ella lo alegraba en cierta forma.

**—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-**

La clase transcurrió rápido, la hora había pasado velozmente y ahora todos guardaban sus cosas después de un largo esfuerzo. Serena cerró su libro y comenzó a guardar sus cosas rápidamente. Sirius la miró perezosamente y se levantó.

—Bien, Gondelaurier. Lo hicimos bien para ser el primer día.

Sirius miró el libro que ella tenía y alzó la mano para tomarlo sólo por curiosidad. La slytherin rápidamente le dió un manotazo.

—No toques lo que no es tuyo, Black.

El interpelado torció la boca.

—Amargada.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

Ella giró la cabeza, apoyando la mano en la mesa y mirándolo de manera fulminante.

—Amargada.

—Black, juro que te voy a dar una bofetada si sigues diciendo es...

—¡Sirius!

La voz de la rubia se escuchó desde la puerta del aula, sosteniendo sus cosas y con una mano haciéndole señas al chico. Sirius sonrió de manera presumida al oír su nombre, asintiéndole a la contraria a modo de respuesta.

—Mira, Gondelaurier, acabó la clase. Me tengo que ir, nos vemos.

Serena apretó los puños, conteniendo las ganas de abofetearlo mientras el otro se dirigía a su novia.

—Vamos, Daphne — Dijo el chico, rodeando los hombros de la chica con un brazo.

La rubia sonrió complacida a la par que daban media vuelta para salir del aula. Pero una voz los detuvo y les hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa al oír un grito desde atrás.

—¡Eres un engreído, Black!

Sirius giró la cabeza gruñendo.

—¿Quién fue el idiota que dijo eso?

Todos se callaron al ver al gryffindor y de ese grupo, una chica peculiar para él, salió. Para su mala suerte, era ella, con ese porte de altanería y decencia estaba ella, parada, en medio de los demás, con los brazos colocados en la cintura. No, no podía ser.

—Yo fuí.


End file.
